Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes
by Live2Entertain
Summary: Blaine/Kurt abusive relationship. First Chapter re-uploaded!
1. Chapter 1

**Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes**

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I haven't been writing much! I've been so busy, what with school/ drama club/ modeling, that I've barely had any time to write. :( Howeverrrr... I did write this! And I promise to update my other stories soon... ish... :) Anywaysss, read/ review, please! It's my attempt at angst! :) It's also a song-fic, based off of Ariana Grande's version of 'Love The Way You Lie'**

_"On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright"_

Blaine was such a gentleman.

So dapper.

So sweet.

So _perfect._

When he finally asked Kurt out, Kurt was ecstatic.

Blaine and Kurt were the _perfect_ couple.

They were going to be together forever.

_"Then this thing turned out so evil_  
_Don't know why I'm still surprised"_

It started with words.

Blaine was such a gentleman.

Until he got mad.

Then he screamed.

He yelled.

He would get _so_ angry, _so _fast.

But Kurt still loved him.

Blaine didn't mean any of it.

Blaine and Kurt were the _perfect_ couple.

_"Even Angels have their wicked schemes_  
_And you take that to new extremes"_

Blaine never _meant _to hurt Kurt.

Kurt was sure of it.

Blaine apologized – every time.

Blaine would hug Kurt, comfort him, bandage every sprained wrist or ankle.

Blaine would say 'I love you', and that would make everything better.

_"But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind"_

Blaine was helping him.

Kurt had never been in a relationship before.

Blaine helps him. He tells him that he shouldn't be

looking at that guy,

He tells him that he shouldn't spend

so much time with his friends and family – they try to feed Kurt _lies_ about Blaine.

Blaine tells him that Kurt is _his._

Kurt knows that now.

Kurt is _Blaine's._

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oh, I love the way you lie"_

So now, when Kurt gets shoved into a bookcase,

or pushed down the stairs,

or kicked onto the floor,

Kurt know that Blaine is only teaching him

teaching him how to be a good boyfriend

teaching him his place

Kurt likes to learn.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_Glass is shattered from the fight_

But one day, Kurt snapped.

Blaine had called him a _certain word_, and Kurt snapped.

He scratched, he kicked, he screamed,

He threatened to leave Blaine.

That made Blaine even angrier.

Reaching out, Blaine shoved Kurt into a glass table.

Kurt shrieked. The glass pierced his skin.

Blood leaked out all around him.

"He fell," Blaine said to the doctors, "He fell."

_"In this tug of war, you'll always win  
Even when I'm right"_

Kurt stopped trying to argue.

He stopped trying to fight.

He learned his place.

He was Blaine's.

_"Cause you feed me fables from your hand_  
_With violent words and empty threats"_

"We need to be together," Blaine said, "Together forever."

"H – how would we do that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled, reaching up and wrapping his hand around Kurt's throat.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed as he realized what was being suggested, "I won't!"

Blaine's face darkened.

He tightened his grip and leaned in until his face was less than an inch from Kurt's.

"You will, or I will for you."

_"And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied"_

No matter how violent Blaine gets,

With his words,

With his actions,

Kurt still loves him.

Because Kurt _needs_ Blaine, the same way Blaine _needs_ Kurt.

They were the _perfect _couple.

People have started to notice.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Oh, I love the way you lie"_

Kurt has been acting weird – weirder than since he started dating Blaine – almost like he's scared, unsure.

Blaine's been acting more smug than usual.

He and Kurt have been sharing weird looks.

Looks that hold a secret.

They have a plan.

But nobody knows what it is.

_"So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave_  
_Till' these walls are goin' up_  
_In smoke with all our memories"_

Fire_._

Angry_. _Uncontrollable_. _Unpredictable.

Like Blaine.

Like Blaine + Kurt.

The gasoline-fueled fire tore its way through the house,

Eating past walls,

Devouring everything.

The heat grew more and more intense,

The smoke thickened.

Blaine laughed.

As the blaze crept its way into the living room,

Kurt and Blaine sat.

Waited.

Together.

Sharing one last look, Blaine spoke.

"We'll be together forever.

Do it."

Kurt nodded solemnly, picking up a bottle of gasoline and dumped the contents over himself and Blaine.

Kurt curled up in Blaine's arms.

"I love you," he said.

Blaine laughed dryly. "Terrible decision." He said.

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Oh, I love the way you lie"_

**A/N: I know. I need therapy. But review anyway! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so the story that everybody read yesterday? The format was very weird, and I apologize. I fixed it :) So, I'm updating it to tell everyone that read/reviewed/favorited, if you want to read the REAL version, here it is. And I know that I'm not supposed to just have a chapter with an author's note, so I'm going to give you the matching suicide notes that were left on Blaine and Kurt's parents' dinner tables. :)**

Dear (Mom&Dad) / (Dad),

I'm not sorry.

I'm glad I did it.

Blaine + Kurt are meant to be.

Blaine + Kurt are meant to be together _forever._

You will never forget us.

- Blaine + Kurt


End file.
